Levandulová vůně
by Petsu
Summary: Tato fikce nemá téměř žádný děj. Mým cílem bylo jen zachytit obraz Cielovy duše, tak jak ho vidím já. Ciela, jako nádhernou, téměř nedosažitelnou bytost urozené krve, tajemného aristokrata, zároveň však křehké a zranitelné dítě.


Přiznávám, že téma je poněkud klišé. Taktéž přiznávám, že děj této fakfikce je téměř nulový. Ovšem mým cílem bylo zachytit obraz Cielovy duše, tak jak ho vidím já. Ciela, jako nádhernou, téměř nedosažitelnou bytost urozené krve, tajemného aristokrata, zároveň však křehké a zranitelné dítě. Tato fikce, ačkoli nemá téměř žádný děj, je podmanivá, krásná, křehká, něžná a velmi, velmi erotická.

Fanfikci věnuji jako dárek pro mou kamarádku Iri, která je momentálně zaláskovaná do jednoho šíleně roztomilého cosplayera Ciela ;)

(Nevlastním Kuroshitsuji, jendá se pouze o fanfikci. Ta jest psána z pohledu Sebastiana, Cielova komorníka.)

**Levandulová vůně**

Jak slunce zapadne nad obzor, a krajinou se začínají pomalu rozlévat noční stíny, vím, že je čas, abych připravil koupel pro mladého lorda. Venku je ticho a šero, a stejně tak je i v rodinném sídle, kdy po těžkém dni je tělo již znaveno a touží po odpočinku.

Velká vana, vybroušena z mramoru, je plná horké příjemné vody... zbývá už jen do ní přimíchat trochu voňavého, vláčného voňavého oleje. V sídle už je šero, je podzim a slunce již zapadá brzy. Proto jsem zapálil po celé koupelně svíce – malé, i větší. Jsou všude – na vaně, na zemi, na toaletním stolku. Krásně celou místnost ozařují a vytváří tajemné, podmanivé kouzlo. Plamínky svíček plápolají a chvějí se, jejich stíny zlehka tančí po stěnách.

"Pane, vaše koupel je přichystána."

Vejde dovniř, rozhlídne se kolem. Vím, že se mu to líbí, ale neřekne nic. Bere to jako samozřejmost, že se o něj takto starám, že i jeho koupel je perfektní – do posledního detailu.

Jedním pohybem rozváže saténový tmavomodrý župánek, ten spadne na zem a odhalí jeho krásné bílé tělo. Ve světle svíček vypadá ješně nadpřirozeněji. Jeho postava je drobná, bílá a hladká jako mramor. Nebýt té šeredné jizvy na jeho levém boku, byl by dokonalý. Ta kruhová jizva, vypálená značka, za ta léta již pokroucena do divného patvaru... symbol ponížení, utrpení a bolesti, který bude navždy vyryt do jeho těla i duše. To je ten důvod, proč se nikdy nesměje. To je ten důvod, proč tak často hledí smutně do prázdna, proč se děsí cizích doteků.

Přistoupím k něm zezadu, a rukama zajedu do jeho heboučkých vlasů, prsty nahmatám uzel ze šňůrek od jeho pásky přes oko, a jedním pohybem jej rozvážu. Ani si nevšimne, že jsem ho přitom pohladil. Odložím pásku bokem a přistoupím k toaletnímu stolku, abych mu vybral vhodný olej do koupele.

"Jakou koupel byste si dnes přál, pane?" usměju se. "Levandulouvou." řekne chladně a pozoruje třepetající se stíny svíček po stěnách. "Jak si přejete." usměji se a z lahvičky z broušeného skla naliju z výšky do horké lázně olej. Celá místnost se nádherně rozvoní sladkou, podmanivou vůní levandule. Je tak intenzivní a krásná, až se člověku z ní mírně točí hlava.

Pomalu vstoupí do horké vody, jen stojím opodál a tiše ho pozoruji. Jak nejdřív dá do vany jen jednu nohu, ale nevydrží v ní dlouho, voda je pro něj horká. Stojím bokem a tiše pozoruji jeho malé prsty na nohou, křivky jeho lýtka, jeho bílou kůži, jeho vnitřní stranu stehen, jeho obnažené tělo... je tak nádherný.

Konečně už je ponořený do vany, jen ramena a hlavu nemá pod vodou. Potichu zavzdychá, ta horká koupel je tak příjemná a uvolňující... Z výšky na něj rozsypu hrst plátků růží. Zvedne hlavu a podívá se na mě, obrovskýma očima, pohledem tak sladkým, jak to umí jen on. Jedno oko má sytě modré, jak čistá letní obloha... a druhé ostře fialové, jak prudký jed. Plátky rozsypaných růží se mírně pohupují na vodní hladině, v jeho vlasech, a jeden přistál i na jeho rameni.

Znovu odvrátí pohled do vody, a začne si hrát s jedním plátkem růže, který chytne na hladině. Jen ho tiše pozoruji, vím že si chce odpočinout a užít si horké koupele.

Zajímalo by mě, jestli si to uvědomuje... můj intenzivní pohled, který sleduje každý jeho pohyb. Jeho tmavomodré vlasy, s kapičkami čisté vody. Jeho hluboké, smutné oči. Jeho bledé rtíky, které bych tak rád ochutnal. Jeho krk a hrdlo, které mě vždy tak láká, když mu zapínám košili. Jeho růžové bradavky, jak se sotva dotýkají vodní hladiny...

Sundám si rukavice, pomalu, a odložím je na stolek. Připravím žínku a mýdlo, a podám je mladému pánovi.

"Sebastiene, umyj mi záda."

Tělo má předkloněné, objímá kolena, jeho záda vyčujují nad vodní hladinu...bílé, heboučké, jen v jednom místě propálené ošklivou jizvou. Nabízí mi svůj zátylek, jeho malá ramena, můžu vidět jeho lopatky i spočítat všechny obratle. Takový vynikající pohled. Olíznu si rty, když se nedívá. Oči má zavřené, objímá svá kolena a užívá si teplé lázně, tiše čeká na svou oblíbenou masáž.

Prsty přejedu po jeho obratlích, od krku až dolů. Tiše vzdechne, otevře oči, ptají se mě, co to mělo znamenat. Jako by se nic nestalo, namydlím žínku a začnu umývat jeho záda. Znovu oči spokojeně zavře. Líbí se mu to, vím podle jeho spokojeného výrazu. Jsem jediný, komu dovolí, se ho takto dotýkat – i když je to pouhé umývání zad. Vzduchem voní levandule, plátky růže se lepí na jeho nahé tělo, krom tichého šplouchání vody ve vaně není slyšet nic.

Jeho krk... tolikrát jsem přemýšlel nad tím, jak asi chutná... tolikrát jsem přemýšlel nad tím, co by Ciel udělal, kdybych ho ochutnal... kdybych začal líbat jeho křehká malá ramena... kdybych linii jeho páteře nepohladil prsty, ale přejel jazykem... vím, že nesnese jediný dotek na té ošklivé jizvě na zádech – ale zda-li pak by se bránil, kdybych ji velmi, velmi něžně líbal?

V tiché, mramorové koupelně, kde jen stíny a světla svíček tančí po stěnách, slyším jen lehké šplouchání vody o stěnu vany, a tichoučký, ač rychlý, tlukot jednoho lidského srdce.

Je nervózní? Z mých doteků? Stydí se? Hlavu má zabořenou do klína, objímá kolena, obličejem směrem k vodní hladině, vystavuje mi na odiv svůj zátylek a nahá záda... nahá záda s jizvou, s jeho nejzranitelnějším místem.

Jak je tak umývám, rukou proklouznu pod jeho paži, až mi ruka skončí na jeho hrudníku, v místě, kde má srdce. Nemýlil jsem se, jeho tep je zrychlený – oh, jak sladké. Ciel otevře překvapeně oči. Mé rty se dotknou zlehka zezadu jeho zátylku. Je v šoku. Jazykem sjedu po krku, něžně se zakousnu do sametové kůže jeho krku, z jeho rtů unikne hlasitý vzdech. Líbám ho po krku, prudce, vášnivě, až po mých polibcích zůstanou rudé skvrny. Srdce pod mou dlaní rapidně zrychluje svůj tep. Není schopen slova, stále v šoku, ujede mu několik hlasitých vzdechů, celý rudý se kousne do rtu, aby už žádné další nevyšly. Jeho tělo se chvěje, strachem i vzrušením zároveň. Chce mě zastavit, ale než stačí vyslovit mé jméno, znovu se ztrácí ve vlně vášně, která projede jeho tělem. "Seb... aaaah..." je jediné, na co se zmůže, když přejedu celou plochou jazyka od jeho ramene až k uchu.

Své rty mám těsně u jeho boltce, může cítit můj tichý smích. Jen vydechne a chvěje se ještě více. Má ruka na jeho hrudníku se pomalu sevře pěst, a jak se svírá, svými nehty škrábu po jeho kůži."Sebas... tiane..." pípne potichu, i jeho hlas se chvěje. Můj pán, vždy tak pevný, neoblomný, krutý a chladný, je celý v rozpacích, jen z několika málo doteků.

"Dost."

Celá místnost voní po levanduli, svíčky už některé zhasly, pár jich však stále plápolá. Utírám svého pána osuškou, on zlehka ucukne při každém doteku. Jeho kůže je bílá jak mramor, hyzdí ji jen ošklivá jizva na levém boku... a dvě rudé skvrny na krku. Pomůžu mu do noční košile, a lituji toho, co jsem udělal. Vypadá, že se mi tu každou chvíli rozbrečí. Stále se zlehka chvěje, a tváře má rudé studem.

.

.

.

Pokračování příště...


End file.
